The Long Road Home
by JassiLovesMusic
Summary: This is Leah and Jake. Leah's been born and Jake has imprinted on her. Follow our favorite wolf pack, and our true Alpha, as Leah grows up as an imprint. No wolf-phasing for her, but lots of teenage angst, love, and hurt, with Jake right there with her every step of the way. From dirty diapers to first days of school, from crushes to first dates, and everything in between.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight, as if I did, Leah and Jake would for sure be together. All I can place ownership to is the idea.

This will HOPEFULLY be updated weekly. Maybe faster since I have very detailed outline of the entire story already written. But, alas, I have college and two jobs and life to worry about as well.

I love constructive criticism, so please Review!

Thanks to authors such as Call me Mrs. Meraz, Sentinel10, Stephycats 7785, and others who have inspired me enough to write a Blackwater all my own! You all are so awesome and I have so much gratitude towards you all for inspiring me so much to actually write what's in my mind out.

WARNING: The story will contain lemons, "bad" language, and sensitive subjects such as kidnap and rape. If you find offense to this DO NOT READ. If you do and leave bad reviews, I WILL IGNORE THEM and tell you to FUCK OFF. I will NOT care, especially because I put this warning here. SO BEWARE ALL PURITANS! (haha it's a joke, cause you know...puritans)

ANYWAY! On with ma petite coeur.

* * *

Prologue.

I watched in horror as the man I'd come to love as more than a brother, a friend, was taken down by the vamp. I looked around quickly, trying to find anything that could distract the crazy leech. My eyes landed on a sharp rock. This is what I was meant to do, a voice whispered in my mind. Our tribe's legends and stories of the Taha Aki and the third wife swirled around at the forefront of my consciousness. However, unlike the third wife, I would not be offering up my life for this leech, I did actually want to spend my life with Jacob, so I pierced my forearm with the rock and slid it down an inch or two. I watched, a little hazily, as my blood beaded up in red rubies before gently gliding down my arm to my wrist, to drip off my fingers. The warm metallic scent wafted through the air, latching on to the oxygen particles to drift towards the bloodsucker.

"Hey leech! Is this what you want? Well, come and get it!" The bloodsucker had released Jake from its steel hold and his body dropped with a sickening crunch onto the ground. The dark gaze of the vamp caught mine and my breath slowed to an almost complete stop. The second I saw the tension gather in the leeches jaw, I swiveled around and bolted out of the clearing into the dense woods. I knew the woods surrounding La Push like the back of my hand and quickly weaved my way through the forest leading to the cliffs. Hopefully this little moment of stupidity would give Jake and the other wolves enough time to get themselves together.

As soon as the forest broke out to the familiar rocky ledges I stopped and spun around, wishing, hoping, praying for Jake, or someone, to get here within the next four seconds. The leech grinned at me viciously, a condescending and leering look on its disgustingly handsome face.

"Looks like you have nowhere else to go girly. You're all mine now." This crazy ass leech thought I was his? Oh hell no. I backed up to the edge of the cliff, quickly looking down, judging the waves and tide. "Tsk, tsk. You should have just come with me when you had the chance. All of this could have been avoided. All I wanted was you."

"Well sorry you can't have me! I'm taken." The rage that glowed on the leeches face was frightening.

"NO! You are mine! We've had this discussion before Leah! How many times must I show you that you belong to me?! If I can't have you, then he sure as hell can't!" As he started to lunge towards me, my eyes darted behind him to see his family break through, as well as most of the pack.

Just as he grabbed me and started to propel us over the side of the cliff, his teeth broke through the skin on my neck.

"Edward, no!" Screams from his family. Screams from my family. And then we were falling. Falling to the deep ocean. As the fire started to consume my body, the icy water claimed us as its own, and my vision became nothing but black.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or the characters...

* * *

Chapter One.

'Aw man, Seth is gonna kill me! More like slowly torture me, then make it so I'd never see my imprint again.'

My best friend had sent me to the hospital in his place to see the birth of his baby sister. He had a very important meeting with an admissions advisor at some big shot college in Seattle. The second he got the text from his parents, he had called me up practically begging me to go and ensure his mom and little sister were gonna be ok. I'm pretty positive me imprinting on said little sister was not what he had in mind.

"Jake, sweetheart it's ok. Seth is going to understand. Now stop standing there looking awkward, and come hold this baby!" I obeyed Sue's command, opting to sit in the chair next to her bed. I glanced nervously at Harry and he smiled encouragingly at me. I grinned back and held out my arms to receive the baby.

The second she was in my arms, I could have sworn she had snuggled closer. She cooed at me and I melted, again. Finally, her sky blue eyes opened and looked onto my own brown orbs. It was like the weight of the imprint lightened my heart and all I could see was her.

"Leah," her name came out as breathy and full of love. It was at that moment her brother walked in.

"Uh, Jake? What's going on man?" He looked at me curiously, but continued over to see his new sister. He whistled as he looked at her, "She sure is pretty huh? You're gonna have to help fight off all the guys when she's older bro."

I growled at the thought of 'all the guys' she'd have pestering her. Just the thought of another male coming near her sent my wolf into a frenzy, making me hold Leah closer to me. Seth must have noticed because as I looked at him, his curious gaze turned to shock, then understanding, disbelief, and finally, anger.

"What the fuck Jake?! You imprinted on my _baby_ sister? She was just born for christ's sake!"

"Seth watch your language!" His mother admonished him, but it went on deaf ears, and in the next second he was flying out of the room to, presumably, the woods surrounding Forks General.

'Shit, I knew this would happen.' Seth was my best friend, we played together as kids, he was there when my little sisters were born, and was there when my mom died. Shit, we'd even phased together. Seth was literally the brother I'd never had and I hated the fact I would have to choose my imprint over my brother. As little Leah gazed at me, and I gazed back, I knew that I would choose her over anyone and anything. She was my life now, my entire reason for existing.

"Look, Jake, we don't mind you imprinting on Leah. Obviously we're not necessarily thrilled about it, but we know you and trust you. We know you'd never hurt her and will always protect her. That's what every parent wants for their child; love and protection." I looked at Harry and Sue and immediately got choked up. They were like my second parents and I loved them and respected them to a degree that can't even be explained. I nodded shortly and placed Leah back into her mother's arms.

"Thanks. That means a lot, really. I just don't want Seth to hate me because of it."

"He won't sweetie. He'll understand. He just needs to clear his mind. Once he does, he'll come to the same conclusion we did." Sue's words helped, but the ache of hurting my brother wouldn't fade.

I bid each of them farewell and made my way out of the hospital room, all the while rubbing my chest, the newness of the imprint not wanting me to be away from her for too long. I decided informing my dad of the new developments would be best, so I made my way back to La Push, via wolf.

Taking cover by the woods surrounding the hospital, I shed my "normal clothes," which consisted of jeans and a t-shirt, and let the ripple of the change make its way up my spine. Becoming the wolf became as easy and effortless as breathing for me and there was a sense of normalcy as I became the four-legged beast. Running through the forest and overgrowth was like something out of a dream. I loved the feeling of the wind running through my fur, whipping across my face. I took joy in it and lapped out my tongue to feel the wind on it. It gave me great pride at how fast and efficiently I could move through the forest. There was no one but me and my thoughts taking up my mind, and for that I was grateful; I wanted to bask in the newness and wonderfulness of my imprint on my own. I knew I'd have a long way to go before me and Leah would ever be together romantically, but the thought that I'd found my soul mate, my life partner, was enough to send me into a fit of howls and excited yips. The thought of the beautiful baby I'd held in my arms not too long ago sent my wolf crazy. He was beyond excited and was filled with urgency to get back to her. He wanted to protect her, love her, and support her.

Nearing the foliage by my humble abode, I took back the shape of man, and put back on my jeans, forgoing the shirt. Taking the several steps that led to the back door two at a time, helped me reach the inside of our quaint living room in no time. I found my dad there watching a Mariner's game.

"Hey son! Heard you went over to the hospital in Seth's place. Everything go alright?" Billy, as usual, knew exactly what was on my mind.

"Perfect! It was a little touch and go for a bit, but they got Sue and Leah stabilized in no time. That's what they named the baby—Leah. She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. She's got these big, pretty blue eyes, soft black hair, and the most gorgeous copper skin…" I knew my face had probably taken on a dazed, goofy expression. That's what the imprint does, makes me into a big, dopey fool.

"Hmm," was all Billy could say as he studied my face.

"I know, I know. Yes, dad, I imprinted."

I don't think I've ever seen his face take on a smile as big as the one he managed to glue onto his face. I grinned back at him, unabashedly.

"I'm glad to hear it my boy! I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get grandchildren outta you!"

"Dad!" His comment put all sorts of images into my head; images that Seth probably would not like. "You know she's not going to be ready for that sort of thing for a long time." I couldn't stop my face from burning in embarrassment, and pleasure at the thought of my imprint having my pups.

"I know, I know. Even if I wouldn't be getting grandbabies outta you, I still would have had to wait for a while before your sisters were ready for that sort of thing."

As if they knew they were being talked about, my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, came galloping from the back side of the house and into the living room screaming my name like a bunch of banchees. At six years old, they were energetic and hyper.

A chorus of "Jakey!" could be heard, as well as bubbles of giggles, as I picked them up and sat one on each shoulder.

"And how are you little princesses? Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes! We made macaroni pictures and candy jewelry!" Rebecca entailed.

Rachel was quick to nod her head in agreement with her sister, "Mhm! And then Paulie picked us up and we rode on his wolf! It was fun Jake!" I felt a twinge irritation at the mention of Paul. He had imprinted on Rach on her first birthday. The second he had looked into her laughing brown eyes, gone was the Rez player. I knew that Paul had my sister's best interest at heart, now more so now that I'd imprinted myself, but the thought of my baby sister being forever bonded to a man who'd gone through women like some people go through cigarettes, still left a bitter taste in my mouth. At least with Becca, I knew she'd be in great hands with Embry, a packmate who I considered to be a great friend, and loyal, as well as trustworthy.

I gently set the giggly two back on their feet and they ran off back into their room. I looked at dad, who looked at me, and we both just smiled. It had been hard on him when mom had died two years ago, leaving him with a teenage wolf boy, and two four year-old girls. I'd helped as much as I could around the house and with the twins, but between school, patrol, and fixing up cars for some extra cash, time was very tight. Mom had been so great with everything, from when dad got into that motorcycle accident 10 years ago, to when I'd phased for the first time after me and Seth had gotten into a really heated argument when we were 15. There were times after her funeral when I didn't think I could handle being without her. Mom was the light of our household; she was the glue that held all of us together. It was hard, but we managed, and are managing. I wish Rebecca and Rachel had a mom, but they've had a lot of support and guidance through the years, including Mrs. Lahote, Ms. Call, and Mrs. Clearwater. It may not be ideal, our situation, but it is what we have, and we deal with it. And now with my imprint, I know I will be ok, as long as I have her.

I flopped down on the couch next to my dad's wheelchair, with nothing but thoughts of Leah on my mind. The wolf was ok right now being away from her, being surrounded by my family and all the love, but soon I'll have to get up and yield to the demands of the imprint.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story line of Twilight. All I can claim is my story's plot.

Thank you all so much for your reviews :) They are super awesome! Thanks also to everyone who favorited and followed the story, that lets me know people are genuinely interested in where this story may go. Um, still don't have a beta...

This chapter is shorter, but it's super cute. The interaction in this one between Leah and Jake is one I frequently have with my one-year old cousin. *sigh* babies are stubborn.

Because I'm on Spring Break this week, I probably will post this week's chapter as well as next week's chapter this week... Maybe even more if I'm writing instead of sleeping (prolly not).

But yeah, enjoy this one and don't forget to review and give me your thoughts- remember, constructive criticism is welcome, nasty, hateful comments are not!

* * *

Chapter Two.

_One year later…_

"Ok Leah, can you say… I love Jake"

The one-year old baby giggled at me and put her chubby little hands on my face. "No!" She exclaimed.

"C'mon. Why not?" I was to the point of pleading. Not once had I managed to get her to tell me she loved me. She told everyone else, but not me.

"I no want to!" She spoke defiantly and my wolf chuckled at me. She wiggled her way out of my lap and onto the floor, where she proceeded to run as fast as her little legs could take her over to her brother, who was watching us in amusement. Over the last year, Seth had indeed become ok with the fact I'd imprinted on his sister. At first, our friendship had gone through a little sore spot when for the first couple of months after Leah's birth, he hadn't known how to act around me, as he had it in his mind that he had to be short with me because he was the big brother. After a tense, awkward afternoon of watching reality TV shows, we had alleviated that awkwardness when we had both burst out in laughter at one of the show's actresses. We had made eye contact and grinned at each other before deciding to go work on a couple of cars. Now, we were buddies, brothers, again, with my imprinting just a slight glitch Seth pays no mind to.

"Aww, Lee-Lee, are you being mean to Jakey?" He grinned at me and proceeded to pick up Leah.

She settled herself in his lap then, "I wuv Sethy!" and proceeded to clap her hands.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Good girl Lee-Lee! Hahahahahaha." I glared at my best friend hatefully.

"No! Not good girl! Lee-Lee is being a meanie." The baby in question looked at me with her big doe eyes, playing with her fingers. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at me.

"I wuv Jake." She declared. I smiled at her and she smiled and giggled at me, and I swear it was like magic.

"I love you too pretty girl. Now, wanna watch Baby Einstein?"

"Baby Einstein! Baby Einstein! Me watch Baby Einstein now!" She proceeded to wiggle her way from Seth like she had done me, and then she was off, running toward the kitchen. Before she could go too far, however, I managed to scoop her up into my arms.

"Ok silly baby! Wait a sec!"

"Me watch baby Einstein now!"

"Alright but first we need to—" I sniffed her butt just for extra measure, even though my wolf was telling me I sure as hell didn't need to. "Leah, did you make a stink butt?"

"No!"

"Do we need to change your diaper?"

"NO! Me watch Baby Einstein!"

"Ok, how about first, we change your diaper, then we can watch Baby Einstein, ok?"

"Ok." She quieted as I set her down on the couch and got a diaper and wipes.

"Hey Seth, you wanna take care of this one man?"

"Haha, you're funny Jake. Really, a real jokester you are."

I scowled at him, but took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for what awaited me in the baby's diaper. Leah was watching me closely, while chewing on her clean diaper. I quickly took off her baby leggings, unsnapped her onesie, and unbuckled the side sticky parts of the diaper. I closed my eyes as I uncovered her poopy butt. The smell that wafted through my super sensitive nose made me want to barf.

"That is a very manly smell you got going on there Lee." I turned to look at Seth who was holding his nose, looking slightly pale. He gave me an encouraging thumbs up.

I exhaled and pressed the dirty diaper down between her butt to try to get the extra shit off her. She immediately straightened her legs and I put the diaper to the side. I carefully took out two wipes and cleaned up everything and put them in the dirty diaper and secured it back together.

"You see this Lee-Lee? This is your stinky diaper." She scrunched up her nose and inhaled and exhaled quickly through it to indicate that indeed, it was a stinky diaper.

I quickly put on her clean diaper and righted her clothing. I stood her up on the floor and handed her the stinky diaper, "Can you throw this in the trash like a big girl Lee?"

"I throw it in the trash," she said determinedly.

"Dude, you gotta spray some of that air freshener my mom bought, or I'm not gonna last."

"I think you should suffer since you decided you didn't want to help clean up _your sister_."

"Hey! I didn't think you'd mind. She needed her diaper changed, and the imprint demands you to do whatever she needs!" I glared at him, again, and noticed Leah hadn't come back. I took the few steps into the kitchen and saw that she wasn't in there, near the trash can like I expected her to be.

"Uh, Seth? I think we lost Leah…" There was a rummage and then he was standing next to me.

"Oh shit! Mom's gonna be pissed! This is what? The third time this week!"

"Shit." My speedy little imprint would be the death of me.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or the characters.

Here's chapter three! Keep reviewing and rating; I do read them and take what you all say into consideration.

* * *

Chapter Three.

_Five years later…_

Over the last five years, I'd helped raise my imprint. I watched her grow in awe; surprised at how fast the years have gone by. It's like one minute I'm changing her stinky diapers, and the next, she's getting ready for her very first day of school. I'm excited for her, yet extremely apprehensive about the whole thing. I know she has to go, but it doesn't make it any easier than I'm going to go from spending almost every waking moment with Leah, to spending only four, maybe five, hours with her. Fears and worries run through my head constantly, unrelenting. What if the other kids make fun of her? What if they don't want to be her friend and she becomes miserable and loses her shine? What if the teachers are mean and treat her badly? I know my fears are slightly irrational because everyone on the rez knows everyone and Leah's met like almost everyone who's going to be in her class and all of the teachers are neighbors and family friends. I just worry for her.

"JAKEY!" I turned around from my spot on the beach and quickly held out my arms for the running blob. As soon as her little body made contact with my much larger one, I picked her up and spun her around. Her sweet giggles filled my ear as I waved to Seth who ran into the forest for patrol. Harry and Sue wanted to spend some alone time together, so it was decided I would watching Lee for a little bit.

I sat down with her still in my arms and sat her in my lap. She immediately curled into my warmth and watched the waves crash against the shore. I loved when I got this opportunity with her; to just be comfortable without saying anything and to just hold her.

"Are you nervous to be starting school Monday?" The imprint told me she was worried about that. It was helpful like that. I knew from my pack brothers' minds that they didn't sense their imprints that strongly, and so I assumed it was just the fact that I was Alpha that allowed me to have such a great bond with her.

"Hmm…no." Her voice was small; she was lying.

"Uh huh? LIAR!" I tickled her and she burst into laughter.

Once we had settled she amended her answer, "Well…maybe a little. I'm more excited though. I can't wait to learn more. And then maybe I can read to you at night!" Her excitement had become palpable.

"Oh, I'm sure!" I tickled her again and then became more serious. "You know, if any of the kids at school bother you, or are mean, just tell me Lee and I'll take care of it."

"Ja-ke! No! You can't! That's embarrassing! All the kids would hate me!" She pouted and slumped against my chest.

"Aww Lee-Lee! Don't be upset. Don't think of it as me trying to embarrass you, I just want to protect you and make sure the kids aren't going to be mean to you." I hugged her to me reassuringly.

"I know that Jake, I just want to do this myself. I'm not a little girl Jakey!" And yet she continued to pout and even took on a whiny tone.

I grinned at her, "Of course you are Lee. How about we build some sandcastles?"

Our evening consisted of building castles, splashing around in the ocean, going to the diner to replenish ourselves (and to treat Leah to all the sweets she could possibly want), and finally, back to the Clearwater home. Saying goodbye to Leah was always the hardest part. Yeah, I'll be in wolf form outside her window checking on her periodically through the night, but I won't be able to physically be with her. After reading her favorite bedtime story, Peter Rabbit, I tucked her in, and bound my way downstairs to start my shift of the patrol, relieving Seth.

Sunday past by too quickly, filled with a bonfire for the kids going back to the school, as well as kids like Lee who would be starting school for the first time. I spent time watching Leah interact with the kids who would be in her class, while simultaneously keeping a close eye on my sisters and their imprinters. I scowled as Rachel not-so-inconspicuously flirted with Paul, who was soaking it up with a mischievous glint in his eye and smirk on his face. I glanced at Becca who was sitting awkwardly next to Embry who was stealing glances at her. I hated this age; the age where they were too aware of boys. From being inside both Paul and Embry's heads, I knew my sisters were harboring crushes on their imprinters. I was able to sleep at night with the thought that Dad had set strict rules for them, stating that they weren't allowed to be romantically involved with either boy until they were at least 16. Knowing Rachel, she would not last that long especially because _Paul_ was her imprinter. I knew Em would respect my father's wishes enough to wait for Becca. Both girls knew what the imprint meant and were both eager, one more so than the other, to be able to actually be with their imprinters. I had decided from day one not to expose Leah to my wolf or the imprint to give her the opportunity to choose. That was really important for me; that she had a _choice_. Yeah I'd be devastated if she decided she didn't feel that way for me, but I'd be content to be alone for all of eternity so long as she was happy.

Monday morning came, and with it, an anxious Leah. I made sure to be at the Clearwater's bright and early so I could eat breakfast with her and walk her to school. When we arrived to the Rez elementary school, I squeezed Leah's hand and when she turned her nervous gaze to me, I gave her a reassuring smile. She gave me a bright one back and hugged me around my waist.

I bent down so I could look in her eyes, "Now remember what I said Lee, just be yourself and be good. You know everyone, so there shouldn't be any awkwardness, but remember, they're all feeling exactly the way you are. Ok?"

She nodded her head vigorously, "Ok!"

I hugged her and stood up, and watched as she skipped her way into the building, more confident than before.

After that, the day dragged on slowly, with me patrolling, running to the grocery store and auto shop, working on the Rabbit I'm rebuilding, and finally, finally, it was time to pick up Leah from school. I went wolf to make the trip to the school quicker. Dawning on a shirt and shoes with my jeans to keep up appearances, I made my way through to the entrance to wait with some of the parents for the first-graders to get out. I shifted from foot to foot anxiously waiting. Groups of kids started filing out of the doors, all of them smiling. I looked about, but couldn't see Leah. And then out of nowhere a little ball of energy was connecting with my body, my arms immediately going around the Leah ball. She giggled as I lifted her up in my arms. I set her on my shoulders and turned and took the road home.

"How was your first day pretty girl?"

"It was great Jake! I did exactly as you said to and it was so much fun! You were right, I know everyone and don't have to be worried about making friends or not liking the teacher. Mrs. Lightfoot is really nice and she made us cookies! Jake, can we make cookies too?"

I grinned as she rambled on about her day and all the kids she played with. No one seemed to stick out so much and get the best friend title, but I figured that'd happen sometime in the next year or so. Instead of taking her to her house, I took her to mine since I knew her parents were most likely still at the hardware store they owned and her brother was just getting out of school and headed for patrol. Seth was two years younger than me and in his last year of high school.

The second I set her on the ground in my house, she bolted off to find my dad. He was like a second father to her and he spoiled her to tears. I walked further into the house after taking off my shoes and found Leah in my dad's lap, giggling and recounting her first day. He was grinning at her fondly as he rolled them into the kitchen. Commotion could be heard by the front door as it was thrust open and in stepped my sisters, as well as their lapdogs. I glared at Paul and he grinned back at me and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders. She looked up at him and blushed as she giggled. Rebecca rolled her eyes at her sister as her and Embry made their way back outside to sit on the steps. Rachel and Paul made a hasty retreat to the back of the house toward the girls' room and I cleared my throat. Paul looked back at me and held his hands up in surrender. Despite Paul's Paul-ness, he respected me not only as his Alpha, but as the brother of his imprint and knew to abide by me and my dad's rules.

When I turned back to Leah and my dad, I saw that he was trying, and failing, to sneak her one of the cupcakes Embry's mom had brought over. I rolled my eyes at them and decided to chill outside with Becca and Em.

"How was your day Bex?"

"It was fine, one of my teachers is going to be unbearable; I can already tell, but despite that, ok. Kim wanted to know if she could stay over this weekend, and I told her I'd get back with her. I like the girl and everything, but sometimes she can be extremely annoying." Me and Embry nodded our heads understandingly.

"You should hear Jared if you think Kim is bad. All he does is talk about her constantly. Me and Quil almost pummeled him the other day because all he thought about was Kim, Kim, Kim. The dude needs a life outside of her."

"I agree, but they've liked each other for forever, the imprint just gave them a chance to actually act upon it."

Me and Em nodded our heads in agreement. Jared was a newly phased wolf and was ripe in his teen years at fifteen. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the screen door slid open and Leah tumbled outside with a giant smile on her face and vanilla icing all over her mouth. Bex chuckled and pulled Leah to her.

"Lee, has dad been sneaking you goodies again?" Leah nodded her head enthusiastically and sat still as Rebecca wiped the icing off with her sleeve. "How about me and you play tag? Would like that Lee-Lee?" At another nod from Leah, she and Bex raced out into the yard. Me and Em leaned back and watched our imprints play in companionable silence. Rachel and Rebecca were very fond of Leah and took her under their wings as their little sister. They accepted the imprint as quickly as I had, which honestly was a big relief. My sister and I were close and I'd be devastated if my imprint and my sisters couldn't get along. Leah looked up to them as role models and practically worshipped them. It was cute and nauseating.

"You know Paul's wolf has been thinking about Rachel in a more…sexual light right?"

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. Of course I knew. Ever since Rachel had 'become a woman' as my dad had called that special time in a girl's life where she bled every month, Paul's wolf has become increasingly aware of her maturing body. I'd be more worried if I didn't see how flip-floppy his wolf was. One second he was thinking of her in that way, and the next he was caring for her like a brother would, acknowledging the baby fat she still had around her face. Paul and Embry were seniors, like Seth, so the age gaps weren't as that of me and Leah. It still seemed a little early for the guys' wolves to start thinking of Rach and Bex as anything more than sisters or friends. Well, at least Paul's wolf; Embry's wolf was still in the platonic stage of the imprint. It may have been because Paul has always been more than a little friendly with the female population, while Embry is a virgin.

"Yeah, I know Em. I'm not too worried about him overstepping his bounds before she's 16, but I'm scared _she's_ going to speak to his wolf that way and he's not going to be able to resist. You know Rach's never been good at following rules or listening to others." We both chuckled at that, and fell back into another companionable silence.

Me and Lee spent another hour at my place then left, with promises of seeing her again tomorrow. As we made our way to her house, we swung hands and I cracked jokes, filling the wind with her sweet giggles and peals of laughter. In no time at all, we were making our way up the Clearwater drive. When Leah burst through the door, she ran straight into the arms of her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! It was great! I love school! Can I stay in school forever?" She was more than a little excited.

"Baby Girl, I'm so glad you loved your first day at school! Ah, forever? But what about Daddy? I won't be able to stay with you at school; wouldn't you miss Daddy?" I heard Sue sigh from her place in the kitchen, as I rolled my eyes. It was no secret that Leah was a complete daddy's girl.

I watched as her eyes got big and tears started to gather at the corners, "No Daddy! I don't want to go to school no more! I don't want to leave you!" And then she proceeded to burst into a big ball of tears on Harry's lap. He smiled and rubbed her back, shushing her. I shook my head and went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"How ya doing Jake? Are you staying for dinner or should I pack up some food for you all?" Sue was always looking out for me and my family. Without her, me and my sister, or my father, would be as level-headed or mentally healthy as we are now. It helps that I'm also her future son-in-law.

"Thanks Sue! I'm doing pretty well. Any day I get to spend with Lee is a great day. Um, if you could pack up some food for everyone that'd be great."

She smiled at me fondly and came over to place a hand on my cheek. "I know Harry and I don't say it very often, but we're very proud of you Jake. Proud and so, so grateful for everything you've done for us, Seth, and most importantly Leah. We know she's in good hands with you. Now that doesn't mean that Harry isn't going to be just willing to thrust her onto you when she's old enough; she's still our baby, but we trust you." She pulled me up and into a hug, and I willingly fell into the hug.

We then felt little hands pushing us apart, "Mommy! Stop hogging Jake! There are others of us who want to spend time with him too!" We pulled apart and looked down to see Lee with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed toward her mother.

Sue laughed warmly and placed a hand on her daughter's head, "Now little lady, have you not been with Jake the last few hours? Is it not time for us to have some time with you?" Sue didn't wait for an answer, and instead looked up into my eyes, "Don't worry Jake, it seems she's already quite taken with you and accepting the you-know-what without even knowing it." She smiled at me again and went back to cooking. As Leah turned her eyes towards me, I saw affection, love, and warmth in her eyes. I knew Sue was right, but it still felt good to see it for myself. Hopefully Leah won't lose any of that adoration she has for me as she grows up.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.

Told you guys I'd post next week's chapter too :) Yes, this means I won't post another chapter next week. I did it this way because next week is going to be extremely hectic for me. See how the whole two chapters one week, no chapter the next week, thing works for you guys and let me know! If majority prefers me to post the chapters that way, then that's the way I'll do it. I'm partial to either way so it's up to you guys. But like I said, just wait until maybe NEXT Sunday night (not the coming Sunday) to let me know how the no chappie thing went.

As always, thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, EVERYTHING! You guys' interest is what motivates me- so continue to Review! See ya'll in two weeks!

* * *

Chapter Four.

_Eight years later…_

"Bro! Break left! Break left! Shit Shit Shit! Right Right! Go right!" I flicked my thumbs over the controller furiously as Seth directed me where to go on this game he had just bought. I threw the controller down in agitation as the screen flashed in big letters "LOSER."

"Whatever. This game is lame anyway."

"Uh-uh. You still owe me that 20 bucks. You lost, I win." He grinned at my glare and chuckled after pocketing the money.

I made my way into the Clearwaters' kitchen and raided the fridge. Harry shook his head as I rummaged through the food Sue had just bought from the store. I finally decided to make a sandwich and took out all of the fixings for a giant BLT.

"Hey Jake, make me one while you're at it?"

"Sure, sure Harry." Finishing the sandwiches, I placed one in front of Harry and stuffed half of another in my mouth. Just as I started to inhale the other half, Leah and Emily, Lee's cousin, came walking in the back door, laughing amicably.

"Jake! Ew! Breathe! Gosh, what are you trying to do? Die by way of sandwich?" Lee looked at me disgustedly, but when Em turned to make her way upstairs, she winked at me. I stared after her dumbfounded as she, too, made her way upstairs.

Harry chuckled, "Ah. It won't be too long now before she starts seeing you as more than just a friend."

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't think like that right now, especially with Harry watching me as he was. My wolf had become exceedingly aware of Leah's growing maturity. I now knew exactly how Paul felt all those years ago when Rach was making her way through adulthood. It was like my wolf was telling me it was ok to take her now, to make her ours, while the human part of me was telling me it was wrong, she was still just a kid, and to give her more time. Sometimes, when it was just me on patrol, my wolf would fill my head with images. Images of Leah, of me and Leah. It would become too much sometimes and I'd have to phase back and clear my head a little. I hated that I was starting to think of her like this; it made me feel like a pedophile. And yet, I was excited because it meant Leah was that much closer to knowing the truth about me, about the imprint, which meant _we_ were that much closer to being more. I can't lie and say I didn't get this sort of animalistic pride in watching her watch me. I saw the way she would watch my chest, my arms, my stomach move when I did. I felt when her gaze would linger on my backside when I walked away. I can't lie and say I didn't get a little smug over the fact my imprint looked at me like that.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was time for my patrol. Making my way outside, I began to unbuckle my shorts, careless as I had yet to become encroached by the surrounding forest. Instincts told me to look up, and as I did, right up at Lee-Lee's window, I saw her watching me, a familiar, and not entirely unwanted, look in her eye. My wolf was clawing to get out, to make its way up the steps into the Clearwater home and have its way with her. Her look was heavy and full of so much she had yet to know of. I tore my gaze away, forcing my way into the woods quickly and tore through my clothing. I ran far and fast, my wolf going crazy all the while.

When I reigned in the wolf, finally, I noticed two other voices inside my head.

"Man, I completely feel for you. I remembered when Rach was that age. She killed me a little everyday with her looks and touches. Trust me Jake, the wait is definitely worth it." The image that popped into Paul's head was one that made me growl at him. It was of his and Rachel's first time. It was after the Spring Dance her junior year, mere weeks after she turned 16. To be honest, I'm surprised she waited even that long before pouncing on Paul.

"Paul! That's my little sister!"

"Sorry bro! But you know how hard that was for me." I put that image into the little box inside my head where all the unwanted information went; like the sound of my parents having sex when I was 9, the sight of Seth's flexing ass when he was hammering into some girl from the Makah rez, even the smell of one of Leah's worst shits when she was a baby. I hoped to every God I'd never have to see either of my little sisters like that again.

"Yeah, yeah. You two can phase out if you want. I got this."

"Thanks Mr. Boss Man! Kim wants to go over some last minute wedding details and promised me certain celibacy if I weren't there with her and her parents tonight."

I chuckled at Jared, "No problem man. Tell her I said 'Hi' and that I can't wait for the wedding."

"Sure!" I shivered at the feel of Paul and Jared phasing. That would never go away. No matter how long I've been Alpha, and will continue to be Alpha, I'll always feel a little uneven when one of my pack would phase back to their human form.

And then I was left alone thoughts of Leah assaulting my mind again.

Much later, I was making my way back to the Clearwater home. Dinner had passed hours ago, but I knew Sue would have left out a plate for me. I tried to be quiet and I heated it up and looked for a fork. Luck was not on my side however, as, as soon as I sat down at the table to dig in, the kitchen light flicked on. I looked up and caught Leah's inquisitive gaze.

"I'm sorry Lee! Did I wake you?"

She shook her head in the negative, "Nah. I've been up. I can't sleep. I'm nervous Jakey." That stopped the movement of my fork mid bite. She only calls me Jakey when she's scared or sad.

I scooted the chair back and opened my arms for her. She ran into them like I knew she would and cuddled herself against me. The wolf was purring at her nearness and I forced my mind, and eyes, away from the oversized shirt she was wearing. I could tell she was wearing the shirt, and nothing else. Clearly, she was already in bed when she heard me.

"Why? Because your first day of high school is next week?" She nodded against my chest and squeezed her arms around my neck tighter. "You know there's no reason to be nervous Lee. It's just like when you were starting your first day of first grade. Remember?"

She groaned in embarrassment, "Oh don't remind me. I was so lame!"

"And what makes you think you're not lame now?" I shot her a cheeky grin as she glared at me. She sighed in irritation.

"Jake!"

"What? Your fears are the same now as they were before. You've known the same kids since you were a baby. Yeah, you're all older now, but you're all also going through this thing together."

She remained silent after that and I just held her.

Finally she broke the silence, "Sam Uley told me he liked me today."

"Mm." I didn't even bother with a verbal comment. I'd seen the way Sam Uley had been looking at her lately, of course I knew. Sam was a junior at the rez high school and the Elders were expecting him to phase at some point this year. My wolf didn't even see Uley as a threat, he knew we were meant for her. "Do you like him?"

She picked up her head and gazed into my eyes for a beat. I noted her blush and the way her heartbeat seemed to pick up. "Well, I…maybe?...Yes? Oh I don't know Jake. He seems nice and all and he's cute. There's just no way he could ever be interested in me." She seemed to deflate and I hated the way she doubted herself, even if it was for a punk like Uley.

"Shh, shh, no Lee, you're perfect. He'd be a fool to not see that. You're beautiful and kind, and compassionate. He doesn't deserve you, trust me." I hugged her closer to me and set my head on top of hers.

She clutched me tighter and I listened to her breathing until it turned deep and slow with sleep. I made my way upstairs to her room and laid her down in bed. I brushed a tendril of her hair away from her face gently and waited a minute before I went back downstairs to finish my food.

The week passed uneventfully, until Monday morning saw me at the Clearwater home for yet another first day for Leah. She smiled beatifically at me before hugging me and sprinting outside and walking down the street to the school. I watched in suspicion, and slight annoyance, as Uley came walking from the next street to walk with Leah. Sighing, I made my way inside the Clearwater home, praying the day went by quickly.

Indeed, the day seemed to pass without me noticing. I had managed to help Harry with a few things that needed to get done around the house and in the store. We had a late lunch at the diner and he went with me to the auto shop to look at a few parts for the Rabbit, even putting in his input on what parts would work best with that type of car. By the time we got back to the house, Leah and Seth were coming up the drive, rough housing as usual.

"Seth don't hit your sister." Harry intoned monotonously, used to their sibling quarrels.

"Yeah Seth don't hit your little sister." Leah teased, sticking her tongue out at her brother. I chuckled, and Leah realized I was standing there. She grinned, threw her back pack on the ground, and ran to jump into my arms. I spun her around, as I always did, and the air filled with her giggles.

"I'm to assume it wasn't as scary as you thought?"

"You were right—again! I love high school Jake! I got to pick all the classes I was taking and I have friends in every one. Sam's even in a couple."

I could feel my eye twitch and the wolf rumble about. I slowly set Leah back on the ground and forced a smile, "That's great Lee. I told you, I'm always right. There's no point in arguing with me."

She shook her head and sprinted her way up into the house.

"You know in a few years he won't matter Jake. She's just excited to have a guy look at her that way. Remember when we were her age?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Seth. It doesn't mean I have to like it one bit though."

He chuckled then pushed me slightly. "Man, you're whipped already and she's not even looking at you like that yet!"

I growled and pushed Seth back a little more forcefully, "Shut up."

"Lee-Lee and Jakey sitting in a tree, KISSING! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes…" I managed to tackle Seth before he could go on. We rolled into the forest, where we both phased and fought.

Wolf-fighting with Seth has been fun since day one. Thanks to our amazing wolf abilities, we can fight dirty and push each other around without any lasting effects. After a several rounds of this, we decided to call it quits and to see what Sue was whipping up for dinner.

The weeks dragged on slowly. After her first week, Leah started hanging out with some of the other Rez girls. I would go to the Clearwater home in the mornings, hoping to see Leah off, but I'd find her already gone, having walked with a couple of friends from school. The evenings found her either over someone else's house, on the phone with Sam, or staying after school for some club or the other. The weekends were very similar. I almost never got to see my imprint. These last several weeks have been exceedingly lonely. No, correction, they've been lonely inside that place deep in my heart. I'd spent almost all of my time with either Seth, Embry, Quil, or my sisters. Sometime I'd even hang with Sue and Harry, or my dad. As weeks turned into months, and those months turned into a year, I'd begun to wonder if my own imprint had forgotten about me. It was the worst year in my entire life.


End file.
